Love Despite Social Rank
by Yuu Rck
Summary: " Au temps des chevaliers en armure d'argent et de la monarchie, la vie n'est pas aussi rose qu'elle en a l'air. Et un petit garçon ayant vécu bien loin de toute misère, va s'en rendre compte bien rapidement... "


Hey there ! C'est pas la première fois que je poste sur internet, en revanche c'est la première fois sur ce site.  
Voilà voilà, alors comme premier OS posté ici j'ai fait une histoire plutôt longue sur Inazuma Eleven GO, qui prend place durant une époque médiévale.

 **Shonen-Ai et Drama** , c'est tout ce que j'ai à ajouter. Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

Son armure brillante d'un éclat argenté éblouissant, sa cape d'un rouge terne flottant dans le vent en harmonie avec ses cheveux bleus nuits, et son regard orangé perçant laissèrent le brun abasourdi, éblouis par l'incroyable charme qu'émanait le garçon en face de lui. Il voulu s'approcher, admirer de plus près les traits lisses de son visage, caresser sa peau blême et toucher ses lèvres pâles et fines des siennes, mais il était pétrifié, incapable de bouger. Il resta donc à le contempler en silence, comme il le faisait chaque nuit depuis maintenant un mois. Il n'y avait aucun bruit qui venait perturber leur observation commune, seulement le vent soufflait doucement.  
Le garçon se mit à avancer vers lui et le brun paniqua. Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. La crainte l'envahit d'un coup, celle de le voir dégainer l'épée accrochée à sa ceinture et lui trancher la gorge d'un geste vif. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il s'arrêta une fois arrivé à seulement quelques mètres de lui et ses lèvres se murent, cependant aucun son ne sembla sortir de sa bouche. A cet instant, le brun put voir dans son regard une once de tristesse.

Tenma se réveilla en sursaut ce matin là aussi, lançant un bref gémissement plaintif, attristé que ce rêve n'ai été que trop court à son gout.  
Il resta allongé dans son lit un moment, repensant à ce qu'il venait de voir. Depuis un mois, ce songe se répétait chaque nuit dans la tête du brun il restait là, ébahi devant la beauté de cet étrange chevalier tandis que ce dernier le fixait sans réagir, tout deux figés au beau milieu d'un champ de fleurs. Mais cette fois là, c'était différent. En revoyant l'air triste qui dominait le regard du garçon au moment où il tentait de communiquer, Tenma eu un pincement au cœur, et il eu presque envie de pleurer. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi ça l'affectait autant, pourquoi il s'était tant attaché à cette figure idyllique qui hantait ses nuits.  
Il secoua sa tête, tentant d'en retirer ces pensées et se répétant pour la énième fois « Ce n'est qu'un rêve ».

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon, où il trouva sa tante en train de faire une pause dans son travail de couturière. Il vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle sur le canapé et elle embrassa tendrement son front pour le saluer.  
Depuis peu après sa naissance, les parents de Tenma trouvèrent une place dans le château, auprès du roi, en tant que servants. Ce travail étant à plein temps, ils ne pouvaient s'occuper de leur petit garçon, ainsi ils l'ont confié à Aki, qui élève l'enfant avec grand plaisir et qui tente tant bien que mal de combler l'amour maternel qu'il n'a pas pût recevoir lors de son plus jeune âge. Les deux vivaient alors ensemble dans une simple et toute petite maison, grâce à l'argent qu'ils recevaient des parents et de la vente des robes que la jeune femme cousait pour les nobles. Il n'y avait certes rien à envier à leur vie quotidienne, mais cela leur suffisait.  
Ils discutèrent un instant tous les deux alors qu'Aki se remettait à coudre. Bien que cela le tracassait toujours, il préféra éviter de parler de cet incroyable rêve. Il tenta plutôt de se changer les idées en parlant de tout et de rien avec elle.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, il décida d'aller prendre l'air pour se rafraîchir les idées, et ainsi laisser sa tante se concentrer pleinement sur sa couture.  
Il se balada dans les rues colorées de pots de fleurs par-ci par-là, et animées de nombreuses personnes aux visages emplis de joie, de marchands à perte de vue, de quelques fous chantant heureusement et d'enfants jouant par-ci par-là, ce qui égaya le jeune garçon facilement et lui fit plus ou moins oublier la raison de son tracas. Il erra un moment au milieu de la foule sans direction bien précise, puis il fini par s'arrêter devant le petit stand d'un marchand de tissu qu'il connaissait très bien. Il s'approcha et trouva le vendeur plongé dans ses pensées, contemplant l'anneau doré qu'il tenait dans la main.

« - C'est une bien belle bague que tu as là, Kirino ! » S'exclama Tenma en s'asseyant sur le comptoir.

Il eu un rictus en voyant son ami aux cheveux roses sursauter.

« - T'es fou de me faire peur comme ça ? Et puis descend de là, tu vas faire fuir les clients !  
\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! »

Le brun s'exécuta et regarda son ami passer l'anneau à son doigt, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« - Je savais pas que t'avais les moyens de te payer ça !  
\- Oh, euh… On me l'a offert. Et arrête de crier comme ça…  
\- Ah oui ? Qui ça ?  
\- Tu es trop curieux à mon gout, sale gosse. » Rit Kirino en tiraillant la joue de Tenma.  
« - E-Eh ! Tu as le même âge que moi ! »

Les deux amis rirent de bons cœurs avant de se remettre à discuter.

« - Bon, tu es venu acheter du tissu cette fois encore ou juste pour voir ton _super_ ami ? » repris Ranmaru.  
« - Bah je passais par là et je me suis dis que tant que j'étais là, pourquoi ne pas passer te faire un petit coucou. Oh, il faut que je te raconte le rêve que j'ai fait hier soir !  
\- Ah non, c'est bon, je le connais par cœur. Ca fait un mois que tu me baratine avec ton chevalier qui n'existe même pas.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais s'il n'existe pas ? Et puis, cette fois c'était différent ! Il a essayé de me parler !  
\- Tenma, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ? C'est un rêve. Et personnellement, je me contrefiche de savoir ce à quoi tu penses le soir.  
\- Mais… ! Pff… Tes nuits doivent être ennuyantes.  
\- Oh là, elles sont loin de l'être. Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point elles sont distrayantes.  
\- Raconte, que moi aussi je me moque de toi !  
\- J'ai du travail. »

Le garçon aux yeux océans lança un dernier sourire malicieux à son ami avant de se diriger vers un client qui venait d'arriver. Le brun gonfla les joues, l'air boudeur, et se contenta de patienter, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers l'immense château. Celui-ci était placé au beau milieu de la ville, un peu en hauteur par rapport aux petites maisons paysannes environnantes, et toujours entouré de magnifiques manoirs où les nobles ont le privilège de vivre. Depuis le stand de la famille Ranmaru, on voyait très bien ce somptueux bâtiment, il était d'ailleurs assez proche. Il le fixa un long moment, repensant à ses parents travaillant comme des fous dans ce grand château et risquant l'emprisonnement - ou pire, la mort - à chaque moment si jamais leurs actes déplaisaient au Roi. Ce dernier, Tenma ne l'avait jamais vu, mais il en avait tellement entendu parler. En même temps, c'est bien la personne qui dirigeait ce royaume. Il entendait toujours les paysans dire de lui qu'il était beaucoup trop strict et qu'il ne s'occupait pas de son peuple, chose que Matsukaze ne comprenait pas car il voyait toujours les gens dans la rue enjoués et visiblement pas aptes à se plaindre de leur situation.  
Il fut subitement tiré de ses pensées lorsque son ami revint à lui.

« - Tu vas rester là encore longtemps ? Il est presque midi et à partir de là les clients vont se faire plus nombreux, et comme ma mère ne se sent pas très bien, je suis le seul à bosser, alors je ne vais pas avoir le temps de te taper la causette !  
\- Bah ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive à ta mère ?  
\- D'après le médecin c'est juste un petit coup de froid, rien de grave. Mais en attendant, pour se remettre, elle doit se reposer. Donc je bosse deux fois plus pour compenser !  
\- Uh, ok, ok, je te laisse tranquille ! »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'en alla en saluant son ami d'un signe de main.  
Il se remit à marcher dans une direction aléatoire, s'éloignant de plus en plus du petit stand de Kirino, et de la vue du majestueux château. Il balada son regard un peu partout autour de lui, sans faire attention à où il allait.  
Ce qui dût arriver finit par arriver, faute d'inattention il heurta quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il posa le regard sur la personne en face de lui - qui était tombée suite au choc -, il découvrit un garçon aux yeux et aux cheveux ébènes mal coiffés, avec une peau bronzée semblable à la sienne couverte d'écorchures, et serrant dans ses mains quelques fruits. Tenma se pencha sur lui et lui tendis la main en s'exclamant :

« - Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! Tu t'es fais mal ? »

Sans répondre, le jeune homme se releva sans son aide, le regard bas. Matsukaze put alors le détailler entièrement il faisait la même taille que lui, et était lamentablement vêtu. Ses habits étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits, il était sale et ses bottes semblaient bien trop petites pour lui. Il était aussi très maigre, et faisait vraiment pitié à voir.  
Il allait reprendre sa route lorsqu'il fut saisi par un adulte derrière lui.

« - Rend moi mes fruits, voleur ! » Cria-t-il, sévère.

Le garçon se débâtit avec force, tentant tant bien que mal de se libérer de la prise de l'homme qui ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser partir.

« - V-Vous me faites mal !  
\- Sois tu paye, sois tu me les rends ! Mais tu ne te ferras pas la malle comme ça ! »

Les passants s'arrêtaient et se retournaient pour voir la scène, mais aucun n'osait réagir. Indigné, Tenma décida de s'interposer lui-même.

« - Attendez ! » S'écria-t-il en se plaçant entre l'adulte et le garçon. « Je vais payer pour lui ! »

Le jeune inconnu recula d'un pas, la bouche béante, choqué par le comportement du brun au moins autant que les autres villageois, si ce n'est plus. Ce dernier sortit quelques pièces de sa poche et les tendit au marchand, qui les saisit et s'en alla en lançant un dernier regard mauvais aux deux garçons, sans rien ajouter.  
Le voleur resta figé sur place, stupéfait, tandis que l'autre se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - P-Pourquoi… Tu… As fais ça… ? » Bégaya-t-il d'une voix enrouée.  
« - Tu avais sans doute une bonne raison de voler ces fruits, non ? Je voulais t'aider ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant sa réplique. Mais sa surprise ne s'arrêta pas là.

« - Je m'appelle Tenma Matsukaze ! Et toi, quel est ton nom ?  
\- … Shuu… » finit-il par lancer après un long silence, hésitant.  
« - Dis-moi, Shuu, tu as l'air bien mal à l'aise dans ces vêtements… Et tu es blessé ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Plus que son incontestable gentillesse, son ignorance est ce qui choqua Shuu. Il le voyait en ce moment même dans cet état misérable, avec la peau sur les os, réduit à voler pour se nourrir, et il ne devinait toujours pas ?  
Il le regardait toujours avec cet air curieux, il ne semblait vraiment pas savoir la raison du mal-être du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

« - Viens. » Soupira celui-ci.

Il se mit alors à marcher, et le brun le suivit sans plus de cérémonie.  
Ils gambadèrent tout deux durant un long moment, supportant les regards pleins de jugement des passants plutôt bien pour l'un, qui était habitué, mais beaucoup moins facilement pour l'autre qui avait l'habitude de voir des yeux chaleureux se poser sur lui. Il questionna Shuu au sujet de ces visages froids, et il ne marmonna qu'un simple « C'est normal » comme réponse.  
Les paysans se firent d'ailleurs de moins en moins nombreux à mesure qu'ils marchaient, s'éloignant du centre ville. Il y eu même un moment où ils ne croisèrent plus personne, ce qui inquiéta de plus en plus Tenma, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de s'éloigner autant de sa maison. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir retrouver le chemin vers chez lui après ça. Mais il continuait de suivre l'autre aveuglément.  
Il scruta le paysage tout autour de lui et se rendit compte de l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait. Les maisons étaient délabrées, vides, il n'y avait aucun son, pas de claquements de sabots des chevaux tirant des charrettes, pas de fous chantants joyeusement, pas de marchands ventant les mérites de leurs produits, pas d'enfants jouant inconsciemment, pas même de légers chants d'oiseaux. Rien. Seul le vent soufflait entre les carcasses des anciennes habitations dans un sifflement froid et désagréable.  
Il frissonna, mais il était bien loin d'imaginer que la suite allait être encore plus atroce.  
En s'enfonçant encore un peu plus dans une ruelle sombre, Shuu finit par s'arrêter. Tenma se stoppa alors à ses côtés et put pleinement constater l'horreur postée juste sous ses yeux.  
A perte de vue s'étendaient des hommes et des femmes au sol, tous dans un état tout aussi - si ce n'est plus - pitoyable que le jeune voleur. Il n'entendit aucun rire parmi cette foule désolée, seulement des pleurs, des gémissements rauques et des plaintes. Une odeur putride envahissait l'air contrairement aux senteurs fraîches et fleuries du centre ville. A la vue de ces innombrables personnes couchées sur les dalles froides, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que, si ce n'était pas tous, un bon nombre de personnes étaient décédées, ou bien en proie à une lutte pour la survie près de la verge de la mort.  
L'envie de rendre son petit déjeuné pris le garçon aux tripes, qui plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en se retenant de s'exécuter.  
Shuu s'avança en enjambant certains corps, presque sans y prêter attention, puis s'arrêta au beau milieu de ceux-ci. Matsukaze peina à le suivre, tentant d'éviter au mieux les regards suppliants des quelques personnes encore vivantes. Il le vit alors s'approcher d'une fillette tremblante lui ressemblant énormément. Il posa les fruits à ses côtés et la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

« - Grand frère… » Murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Devant ce tableau plus que bouleversant, Tenma ne put retenir ses larmes. La fillette semblait souffrir le martyr, blottie dans les maigres bras de son frère, qui tentait tant bien que mal de la rassurer. Il prit une pomme et la tendit à sa sœur.

« - Tiens, tu dois prendre des forces… »

Elle saisit le fruit en remerciant son frère et se mit à le dévorer avec appétit. Elle ne fut pas priée d'en prendre un second lorsqu'elle en eu fini avec le premier.  
Le garçon aux cheveux ébènes leva les yeux vers le brun, qui restait bouche béante et joues humides devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

« - Voilà pourquoi. » Débuta Shuu, la voix tremblante. « Tous autant que nous sommes ici, nous n'avons plus un sous, plus de maisons. Plus rien. Et tout cela, c'est à cause de la bataille qui a eu lieu il y a deux ans. Tu en as sans doute entendu parler, mais tu ne l'as pas vécue, car elle s'est déroulée ici. Les gardes ont réussi à repousser l'armée adverse, mais ils n'ont pas pus éviter les pertes des unités et des civils. Nos habitations ont été rasées, nos familles massacrées de sang froid, notre argent volé, et nos espoirs brûlés. »

Il marqua une courte pause dans son récit, durant laquelle il entendit Matsukaze déglutir bruyamment, tentant de contenir au mieux ses sanglots. Il reprit, d'une voix basse.

« - Ma sœur est malade. Et je n'ai aucun moyen de la soigner. Tout ça parce que la famille royale nous a abandonnés, pensant que de toute façon, nous étions inutiles. »

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase et il fut subitement pris dans un torrent de larmes incontrôlées. Il dût lutter pour contenir ses plaintes, serrant fortement les poings. Sa sœur leva timidement les yeux vers lui.

« - Pourquoi tu pleurs, grand frère… ?  
\- Je ne pleurs pas, ma chérie. Tout va bien. » Chuchota-t-il en essuyant ses larmes, bien que celles-ci revenaient à flots.

Horrifié et terriblement bouleversé par tout ce qu'il venait de voir et d'apprendre, Tenma sentit que c'était le summum qu'il puisse supporter. Il tourna les talons et s'en alla en courant, lâchant un simple « désolé » au jeune voleur et sa petite sœur avant de s'éloigner.

« - Je savais que rien qu'à l'entendre, il ne le supporterait pas… Tch… »

Il serra un peu plus la petite dans ses bras et caressa tendrement sa tête, tentant de faire cesser ses propre pleurs.

Une fois revenu - non sans avoir eu bien du mal à retrouver son chemin - à la ville qu'il connaissait si bien, le brun poussa un long soupir, mais ne se sentit pas pour autant soulagé par l'ambiance joviale qui régnait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qu'il venait de voir, d'entendre. Et son envie de rendre le contenu de son estomac ne s'était pas dissipée.  
Il leva les yeux vers la cohue, celle-ci agissant comme d'habitude, comme si le malheur de ces pauvres gens ne l'affectait pas. Tenma se sentit tout d'un coup effroyablement coupable. Car il était vrai qu'avant de faire la rencontre de Shuu, lui se fondait dans la masse et vivait joyeusement en ignorant malheurs qui pouvait se trouver à quelques pas de chez lui. Et pendant que lui se pavanait, eux souffraient.  
Le comportement indifférent de la foule finit par le dégouter. Son propre comportement le dégoutait. Il se sentit honteux, d'avoir vécu confortablement alors que Shuu devait lutter pour sa survie et celle de sa sœur, et surtout d'avoir fuit devant cette triste et douloureuse vérité.  
Il se mit à marcher vers chez lui, ayant abandonné son air de bambin insouciant pour adopter une expression dépitée. Il retourna chez lui sous les regards inquiets et remplis de pitiés de certains passants, et retrouva sa tante travaillant encore dans le salon.

« - Aki-nee ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Elle sursauta, manquant de se planter son aiguille dans le doigt.

« - Tenma ! Ne me fait pas peur comme ça… »

Il s'excusa en venant s'installer à coté d'elle sur le canapé.

« - Où étais-tu ? Il est midi passé, et tu n'es pas rentré manger, ce qui est rare.  
\- Pff ! Dis, Aki… Pourquoi tu m'as caché les vraies conséquences de la bataille d'il y a deux ans ?  
\- Je te demande pardon ?  
\- J'ai rencontré un garçon et… Il m'a montré l'ancien champ de bataille ! C'était horrible… Tu m'avais dis qu'il n'y avait pas eu de dommages graves ! Mais en vérité des vies ont été anéanties là-bas ! »

Elle resta silencieuse, ayant stoppé son travail. Jusqu'alors, elle avait réussi à protéger son cher neveu de l'effroyable vérité cachée derrière cette bataille, mais elle n'avait jamais prévu qu'il la découvre sur les décombres. Bien que Tenma insista pour trouver une réponse de la part de sa tante, celle-ci resta muette et recommença à coudre. Elle jugeait le brun beaucoup trop jeune pour s'occuper de ce genre de chose, et même si elle le savait bien borné, elle priait pour qu'il finisse par lâcher l'affaire.  
Irrité par le comportement d'Aki qui ne répondit toujours pas à ses questions après des dizaines de minutes d'harcèlement, Matsukaze finit par cesser de lutter et partit dans sa chambre sans rien ajouter. Il soupira d'agacement après avoir claqué la porte.  
Le reste de la journée se déroula alors qu'une ambiance froide régnait dans la maison. Aucun des deux ne voulait engager la conversation, et d'ailleurs, le brun était bien trop occupé à être plongé dans ses pensées pour cela.  
Inutile de préciser vers quoi ses pensées étaient dirigées.  
Le soir, il peina à s'endormit, sa tête étant bien trop remplie d'images terrifiantes. C'est même de très peu qu'il put fermer l'œil et s'assoupir un court instant.

En face de lui, le chevalier se tenait immobile, et le regardait fixement. Le jeune brun resta plongé dans la contemplation de son être, obnubilé par son charme incontestable. La brise soufflait doucement, portant à ses narines une douce odeur fleurie. Le brun se serait crû au paradis, et il aurait voulu rester pour toujours à observer ce garçon et sa beauté sans limite, qui s'apparentait bien plus à un élégant prince qu'à un chevalier.  
Pour la seconde fois depuis le début de ce rêve étrange il y a un mois, il avança doucement sa direction, et se stoppa net à quelques mètres de lui. Ses fines lèvres se mirent à remuer, cependant il n'y avait aucun moyen pour le brun de l'entendre. Il resta donc à le regarder faire, dubitatif, tandis que le regard du chevalier d'argent s'attristait de plus en plus.

Il se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin, une fois de plus. Il poussa alors un long soupire, agacé de n'avoir pût comprendre ce que voulait lui dire le garçon. Il se leva et partit dans la cuisine d'un pas mou, saluant très brièvement Aki au passage, où il mangea rapidement un fruit. Il se mit alors à contempler la pomme et repensa à Shuu et sa pauvre petite sœur. Il se dit définitivement qu'il devait réagir. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre « normalement » en sachant ce qui se passe là-bas. L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.  
Il prit tout de même le premier sac qu'il trouva et y fourra de la nourriture, puis sortit de la maison et se dirigea à grand pas vers celle de son ami. Juste devant cette dernière, le stand de la famille Ranmaru était dressé, et c'était le père qui était derrière le comptoir. Le brun alla le saluer poliment et l'adulte, comprenant très bien l'objet de la visite du garçon, l'autorisa à entrer. Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et fila directement dans la chambre de son ami, qui lui venait à peine de se réveiller et était en train de s'habiller. C'est ainsi que Tenma le surpris debout au milieu de la pièce, torse nu. Il n'eût pas le temps de détailler le corps de Kirino que celui-ci lui balança un de ses coussins en pleine face en lui hurlant de sortir. Ne comprenant pas totalement toute cette pudeur de sa part, mais ne voulant pas non plus gouter à la colère du garçon aux cheveux roses, il s'exécuta.  
Le rosé finit par sortir quelques minutes après, encore rougit de gêne plus que de colère.

« - Désolé ! » S'exclama Tenma.  
« - C'est bon. » Soupira son ami en guise de réponse. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, pour être aussi excité et impatient ?  
\- J'ai un truc à te raconter ! Et à te montrer aussi !  
\- Si c'est encore ton chevalier imaginaire tu sais où tu peux te le carrer.  
\- Non, cette fois il ne s'agit pas de ça !  
\- C'est quoi alors ?  
\- Viens, je te raconte en chemin ! »

Ranmaru, bien que sceptique, décida finalement de le suivre, n'en étant pour autant pas plus motivé. C'est qu'il avait passé une nuit mouvementée et qu'il pensait pouvoir en récupérer, vu que son père tenait le stand à sa place ce jour-là.  
Matsukaze se mit alors à conter le récit de sa rencontre avec Shuu, tandis que les deux s'éloignèrent peu à peu du centre-ville - ce qui eu pour effet d'inquiéter le rosé de plus en plus. La population commença à se faire moins dense à partir d'un moment et Kirino se trouva, inconsciemment, dans le même cas que le brun la première fois qu'il était venu. Il tenta tout de même de garder la tête froide, en se disant que de toute façon, il pouvait faire confiance à son ami.  
Ce n'est qu'après s'être perdus un bon nombre de fois dans les rues vides et froides qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ranmaru resta bouche-bée devant l'horrible tableau qui s'offrait à lui, tandis que le brun, bien que toujours attristé par le piteux état de cette foule, s'avança jusqu'à trouver Shuu, assis sur le sol en tenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras, celle-ci tremblant toujours. D'abord hésitant, le rosé finit par le suivre.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Matsukaze ? » Lança le jeune voleur. « Et qui est cette personne ?  
\- C'est un ami ! Et nous sommes là pour vous aider ! »

Autant le sans abris que Kirino furent choqué par cette annonce. Tenma tendit le sac au brun, qui mit quelques secondes avant de se décider à le prendre et à l'ouvrir. Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant son contenu.

« - Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
\- Parce que toi et sa sœur, vous en avez besoin ! Comme ça, tu n'auras plus besoin de voler pour un petit moment… »

Shuu ne broncha pas et ne tarda pas non plus à donner à manger à la petite, qui était visiblement affamée.

« - Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu m'as amené là, au juste. » Dit le rosé.  
« - Parce que j'ai besoin de toi ! Ces personnes ont besoin d'aide !  
\- Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ?!  
\- Tu dois m'aider à trouver une solution ! »

Les deux se turent immédiatement en entendant une toute petite voix.

« - J'ai froid… »

D'un mouvement commun, ils tournèrent la tête vers la frêle petite sœur de Shuu qui se blottit contre son frère, cherchant un peu de chaleur. Ce dernier la serra contre lui, tentant tant bien que mal de la réchauffer. La scène déchira le cœur de Kirino, qui ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire. Il s'accroupit devant eux et retira la veste de ses épaules pour la tendre à l'aîné, qui ne se fit pas prier pour la saisir et envelopper sa sœur avec.

« - Merci, madame… » Murmura la petite.

Tenma se figea. Il savait très bien que la chose qui avait bien le don de mettre le rosé en rogne, c'était qu'on le prenne pour une fille dû à son physique androgyne. Mais, à sa grande surprise, son ami n'avait pas l'air de mal le prendre puisqu'il sourit gentiment en caressant doucement sa tête.

« - Ne me remercie pas. »

Il se releva ensuite et se tourna vers le brun.

« - On a qu'à directement en toucher quelques mots au Roi.  
\- Hein ? Mais… Comment tu comptes faire ça ?  
\- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra sûrement nous aider. »

Rien qu'à entendre parler du Roi, cela faisait entrer Shuu dans une colère noir. Mais il se tut. De plus, il savait que ces deux enfants s'embarquaient dans une histoire qui n'allait pas forcément tourner à leur avantage, mais il n'ajouta rien.  
Les deux amis restèrent pour tenir compagnie à Shuu et sa sœur jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, puis ils furent contraints de repartir chez eux, le baume aux cœurs.  
Sur le chemin du retour, Kirino informa son ami qu'il allait retrouver une certaine personne le lendemain, et qu'il lui demanderait son aide à ce moment là. Tenma se réjouit alors qu'il se donne tant pour aider ces pauvres personnes. Ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés et rentrèrent chez eux.

Toute la soirée, chez Matsukaze, l'ambiance froide qui régnait entre la tante et son neveux resta la même, au grand désespoir de la jeune femme. Auparavant, il n'était encore jamais arrivé que les deux se disputent si sévèrement. Et pour tout dire, Aki était choquée du comportement de Tenma, qui n'était pas du genre à rester en froid avec sa tante bien longtemps.  
La nuit, le brun se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, tentant en vain de fermer l'œil, bien trop pressé d'être le lendemain. Il ne cessa de penser aux évènements de cette journée, ainsi que ceux de la précédente. Mais au beau milieu de la nuit, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner ses songes vers ce fameux chevalier qui hantait ses rêves. Il eu alors un soudain pincement au cœur, dont il ne connaissait pas la raison. Il souhaitait s'endormir, mais il n'y parvint pas. Et le soleil finit par se lever après un très long moment d'attente.

Ce fut Kirino qui vint en premier toquer chez son ami. Celui-ci, bien que n'ayant pas dormit de la nuit, se précipita à la porte et rejoignit le rosé dehors. Les deux se saluèrent rapidement et se mirent directement en route. Le brun remarqua rapidement l'expression enchantée sur le visage de Ranmaru, et il ne tarda pas à lui demander la raison de cet enjouement.

« - Tu verras. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre, le sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent dans une rue peu fréquentée au fond de la ville, à l'abri des regards. Ils purent alors apercevoir un jeune homme, vêtu simplement, et avec un très joli visage. Il avait de beaux yeux chocolats qui sondèrent Tenma un moment, mais qui se posèrent bien vite sur Kirino. Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha de ce dernier avant de l'enlacer, sous le regard ébahi du petit brun.

« - Bonjour, mon ange. » Murmura l'inconnu à l'oreille du rosé.  
« - Bonjour, Shindou… »

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent durant un court instant puis Ranmaru se tourna vers son ami.

« - Tenma, je te présente Shindou Takuto. Mon petit ami. Et Shindou… Tenma Matsukaze. Un ami. »

Bouche-bée, Matsukaze contempla Takuto un instant tandis que celui-ci le saluait poliment.

« - … Tout s'explique ! » S'écria-t-il.  
« - Ehm… De quoi tu parles ?  
\- De ton comportement ces derniers temps ! D'abord cet air niais que tu prenais en contemplant la bague à ton doigt, cette soudaine pudeur, et cet air enjoué en venant ici ! »

Shindou eu un rictus alors que les joues de son compagnon s'enflammèrent.

« - Espèce d'idiot !  
\- Ca va, ça va, je voulais pas te gêner ! … Votre relation date de quand ?  
\- Ce n'est pas l'objet principal de notre venue ic-…  
\- Plus d'un mois. » Annonça fièrement Takuto.

Kirino rougit de plus belle pendant que les deux bruns se mirent à rire.

« - Je suis déçu que tu ne me l'as pas dit avant !  
\- Passons, tu veux ? » Repris le rosé, visiblement exaspéré. « J'ai un service à te demander, Shindou.  
\- Quel est-il ?  
\- Tu penses pouvoir nous avoir un entretient avec le Roi ? »

Takuto haussa un sourcil aux paroles de son amant.

« - Un entretient avec le Roi ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que… Tu te souviens de la bataille d'il y a deux ans ?  
\- Evidemment. »

Ranmaru se mit alors à décrire tout ce qu'il avait découvert la veille grâce à Tenma, au sujet des dégâts de la fameuse bataille. Shindou, qui lui aussi était resté ignorant de ces répercutions sur le peuple, fût étonné et profondément touché par les paroles de son petit ami.

« - C'est affreux… Je comprends qu'on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire, mais pourquoi aller voir le Roi ?  
\- Parce que c'est le seul qui peut faire quelque chose face à ça !  
\- « La famille royale nous a abandonnés, pensant que de toute façon, nous étions inutiles »… » ajouta Tenma. « C'est ce que Shuu m'a dit la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés… Si on arrive à raisonner le Roi, il pourra forcément les aider ! »

Kirino réitéra donc sa demande d'aide et Shindou fût bien vite convaincu, bien plus par la demande de son être aimé que par les arguments du brun à côté d'eux. Il acquiesça donc d'un hochement de tête.

« - Très bien… Ca risque d'être compliqué, mais je suis sûr que je pourrais vous avoir cet entretient. »

Alors que le rosé semblait se réjouir, Matsukaze resta dubitatif.

« - Comment tu comptes faire ça ?  
\- Ah, cela ne se voit pas, mais je suis le descendant d'une famille de noble très proche du Roi. Il y a peu de chances qu'il refuse.  
\- Mhmh… Attends attends, quoi ? Tu es un noble ?!  
\- Eh bien, oui. » ria Takuto.  
« - Mais… C'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais les nobles… J-Je veux dire, vous ne ressemblez pas du tout à un noble ! Enfin, vos vêtements… S-Sans vouloir vous offenser ! »

Le couple se mit à rire de bon cœur en voyant la gêne du brun.

« - Si je suis habillé comme ça, c'est uniquement pour pouvoir voir Kirino. Tu comprendras qu'entre noble et paysan, ce n'est pas possible… Alors si je veux le voir sans problème, je dois me faire passer pour un garçon du même rang social que lui. Oh, et tu peux continuer de me tutoyer tu sais. » Poursuivit Shindou.  
« - Je… Je comprends…  
\- Passons. »

Après avoir passé un petit moment à parler et faire la connaissance de l'amant de son ami, Tenma décida de laisser le couple seul et il retourna au centre-ville.  
Il s'arrêta sur une place remplie de monde et alla s'asseoir sur la fontaine au centre, où étaient déjà installées plusieurs personnes, discutant et chantonnant. De là, il leva les yeux vers le château imposant situé en hauteur, au plein cœur de la ville. Il le contempla un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. Pensées qui étaient dirigées vers ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers temps, et ce qu'il allait vivre prochainement, en face du Roi. Il eu alors la boule au ventre en imaginant sa réaction. Et si jamais il les ignorait ? S'il refusait de les aider ? Alors ils ne pourraient rien faire pour Shuu et sa sœur, ainsi que les autres personnes victimes des répercutions de cette fameuse bataille.  
Il se donna des tapes sur les joues pour sortir de ses songes. Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par des pensées négatives. « Tout va bien se passer ! » se dit-il alors que le sourire regagna ses lèvres.  
Il ne tarda pas à rentrer chez lui après cela, épuisé de la nuit blanche qu'il avait passée.

Une semaine entière passa, et chaque jours, l'impatience de Tenma ne cessait de s'accroitre. Durant cette semaine, les deux amis rendaient régulièrement visite à Shuu, alors que l'état de sa sœur s'aggravait petit à petit. Ils tentaient tant bien que mal d'y remédier, malheureusement, rien n'y faisait. Et plus le temps avançait, plus son frère déprimais, sans que le brun et le rosé puissent y faire quelque chose.  
La relation qu'entretenais Matsukaze avec sa tante était toujours aussi froide, et aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas vers l'autre. Aki n'était donc aucunement au courant de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son neveu. Ce denier continua de rêver de ce mystérieux chevalier, toutes les nuits, sans jamais comprendre ce que celui-ci tentait désespérément de lui dire.

Le moment arriva où Kirino, accompagné de Shindou ( vêtu de ses habits de noble cette fois-ci ), toqua à la porte du jeune brun. Celui-ci se précipita pour lui ouvrir. La veille, son ami l'avait prévenu que Takuto était parvenu à obtenir cet entretient avec le Roi. C'était donc le grand jour.  
Les trois se mirent alors en route vers ce fameux château, que tout le peuple de classe moyenne ne pouvait contempler que de loin. Sur le chemin, tout le monde se retournait sur eux, étonné de voir un noble accompagné de paysans. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter plus que ça Shindou, en revanche, cela affectait son petit ami - non par car il n'était pas habitué aux regards dû à sa couleur de cheveux inhabituelle, mais plus d'être vu en compagnie de son amant -, et Tenma le vit bien. De son coté, Takuto souhaitait pouvoir prendre la main du rosé, pouvoir le rassurer. Mais il devait avant tout penser à la réputation de sa famille. Il savait qu'il était déjà en train de l'entacher, à être vu avec des personnes de classe inférieure, il ne voulait pas que cela s'aggrave. Si ses parents venaient à perdre leur statut social par sa faute, il savait très bien ce qui pourrait arriver. Et il n'avait sûrement pas envie que cela se produise.

Ils arrivèrent dans les banlieues du château, remplies de grandes maisons luxueuses, et de rues bondées de personnes travaillant pour les nobles. Cela pouvait se voir à leurs vêtements et à leurs activités.  
Ils poursuivirent leur chemin vers le château, et cette fois, les personnes de ces lieux saluaient poliment Shindou. Tout le monde ici semblait le connaître, et personne ne semblait trouver bizarre le fait qu'il traîne avec Kirino et Tenma. « Ils doivent penser qu'on travaille pour lui, ou quelque chose dans le genre… Je suppose… » Pensa le petit brun.

Enfin, ils se rendirent devant l'énorme muraille qui les séparait de l'immense bâtiment. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à passer la grille d'entrée grâce à la présence de Takuto, et ils arrivèrent dans la cour du château, dans laquelle se précipitaient partout des servants, le tout avec certains gardes qui vadrouillaient. Elle était immense, et il y avait des petites chaumières disposées entres les murs, où étaient logés les serviteurs du Roi. Tenma attarda son regard sur la foule de personne devant lui, pensant qu'il y verrait peut-être ses parents, ceux-ci travaillant à cet endroit, alors qu'il continuait de suivre le noble à travers la cour. Ils s'approchaient dangereusement du château, et toujours aucune trace des parents Matsukaze. Le brun en fut déçu, mais repris bien vite ses esprits ce n'était pas là l'objet de sa venue ici.

Le trio entra finalement dans le château. L'intérieur était spacieux, comme on pouvait le deviner de l'extérieur, et décoré magnifiquement. Des tableaux dans des cadres dorés ornaient les murs, de grands chandeliers étaient accrochés au plafond, des rideaux en soie couvraient les fenêtres, des tapis en velours assortis jonchaient le sol… Tout y était pour impressionner les deux amis. Les servants qui parcouraient la pièce étaient beaucoup plus organisés que ceux dehors, et des gardes étaient postés aux quatre coins, surveillant les moindres fais et gestes de chacun.  
La boule dans le ventre de Tenma revint et s'agrandit alors qu'ils s'approchèrent de la grande porte en face d'eux. Elle était différente de toutes les autres, qui étaient de tailles normales, en bois. Deux gardes étaient positionnés devant celle-ci, mais ils laissèrent bien vite la voie libre lorsque Shindou se présenta à eux. Ils ouvrirent alors la porte et laissèrent le trio entrer dans la salle du trône, dans laquelle le Roi les attendait.

Cette salle n'était pas bien différente de la première, hors mis qu'un long tapis rouge bordeaux entouré de gardes s'étendait de l'entrée de la pièce à l'autre bout, où était situés, un peu en élevés, deux grands trônes. Il n'y avait personne sur l'un, tandis que sur l'autre, le Roi était assis, imposant malgré sa position, vêtu admirablement, une grande couronne d'or étant posée sur sa tête. C'était la première que Tenma et Kirino voyaient la personne à la tête du royaume, et ils restèrent bouche-bée devant cet homme aux cheveux blonds comme le blé et aux yeux bleus foncés, qui sondèrent les enfants un moment. Shindou se courba sous le regard dur de l'adulte, très vite suivit des deux autres.

« - Que me vaut votre visite, Takuto ? » Dit-il de sa voix grave et froide.  
« - Sir, je me présente devant vous aujourd'hui, accompagné de ces deux jeunes gens, pour vous faire part d'un sujet important. » Répondit-il avec une assurance qui étonna presque le brun et le rosé, tout en se redressant.  
« - Et bien, je vous écoute. »

D'abord hésitant, Tenma pris son courage à deux mains et s'avança d'un pas, avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

« - Monseigneur… Vous devez faire quelque chose pour les personnes victimes de la bataille d'il y a deux ans ! »

Le silence s'installa durant quelques secondes suite aux mots du brun, mais il fut très vite rompu par le rire du Roi, suivit de celui des gardes. Leur réaction choqua le trio, qui eu l'impression de ne pas être prit au sérieux.

« - Pourquoi riez-vous ? Il n'y a aucune raison de s'amuser d'une telle situation ! » S'exclama Kirino.  
« - Vous me faites perdre mon temps. C'est toi qui as amené ces enfants ici, Shindou. J'en toucherais deux mots à tes parents.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?!  
\- Tsurugi, jette-moi ces gamins dehors. »

Les « gamins » en question se mirent à protester alors qu'à leur gauche, les gardes qui formaient une ligne parfaite s'écartèrent pour laisser place à une personne particulière. Le jeune homme dont il était question s'approcha du trio en silence, arborant un air dur sur le visage. Depuis le début, celui-ci était adossé au mur de la salle, caché derrière les soldats. Et il observait la scène sans faire un seul bruit.  
Le trio fut alors choqué en le remarquant arriver, mais celui qui le fut le plus, c'était Tenma. Son cœur rata un battement en le voyant approcher. Des cheveux bleus comme la nuit, de magnifiques yeux dorés, vêtu d'une armure d'argent et d'une cape d'un rouge terne… C'était lui, sans aucun doute !  
Il allait s'adresser à lui quand il le saisit soudainement par le col, ainsi que Kirino. Il fit alors avancer les deux jeunes, et Shindou fut contraint de les suivre, sous les regards moqueurs du Roi et de ses fidèles soldats.  
Le dénommé « Tsurugi » traîna alors les trois garçons jusque dans la cour puis devant la grille d'entrée, murmurant à l'oreille de Tenma une simple phrase avant de lâcher les deux dehors. Il lança alors au trio un dernier regard sévère avant de tourner les talons et de retourner dans le château.

Les garçons restèrent plantés là un moment, déçus de ce qui venait de se passer.

« - C'est pas vrai… Il nous a totalement ignorés… » Lança Kirino en serrant les poings.  
« - Je suis désolé, mon ange, c'était le maximum que je puisse faire…  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Shindou, tu as fais ce que tu as pus, et je t'en remercie… »

Ranmaru se tourna ensuite vers son ami, qui ne dit pas un mot. Il fixait le sol, plongé dans ses pensées.

« - Hey, Tenma, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, ce mec ? … Tenma ? »

Il secoua sa main devant les yeux de Matsukaze afin de le tirer de ses songes. Celui-ci reprit ses esprits et fixa son ami.

« - Ah, désolé ! Je… Je réfléchissais juste à la manière dont j'allais dire ça à Shuu… »

Evidemment, il mentait. Ce n'était pas ce sujet auquel il pensait, mais comme il en parlait, c'était celui qui l'inquiétait sur le moment.  
Voyant l'air désolé sur le visage du brun, Kirino tenta de le rassurer.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, même si ça a échoué cette fois-ci, on trouvera un moyen ! « Tout va bien se passer », c'est ta devise, non ? »

Le rosé força alors un sourire sur ses lèvres, que Matsukaze peina à lui rendre.

« - Oui… Tu as raison. »

Le soir même, Tenma ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit, repensant à ce que cet étrange chevalier lui avait susurré plus tôt. « Rejoins-moi à la place de la fontaine ce soir, quand les rues seront entièrement vides. »  
Il hésita.  
Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que ce garçon était celui de son rêve, mais cette fois, c'était la réalité. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui voulait. Il eut la boule au ventre, rien que d'y penser. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre peur. Il pensait surtout à ce regard froid qu'il lui avait adressé il était totalement différent de ce regard triste qu'il voyait chaque soirs.  
Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à cogiter, il se redressa subitement, ayant prit sa décision. Il se leva donc et se précipita dehors - sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Aki -, priant pour que le garçon ne soit pas déjà partit.  
Il faisait sombre dehors. Les rues étaient vides, tous les stands étaient fermés et il n'y avait aucun bruits, hors mis quelques chats errants par-ci par-là. C'était totalement différent de la journée. Le brun n'aimait pas vraiment sortir la nuit. En premier lieu car on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se cacher dans l'ombre, et que c'est dangereux rester seul, mais aussi car il désobéissait à sa tante, qui le lui avait formellement interdit. Mais cette fois, c'était pour la bonne cause.  
Il arriva finalement à la place de la fontaine, totalement déserte. Il n'y avait absolument personne. Les seuls sons que l'on pouvait entendre étaient ceux de l'eau qui s'écoulait et la brise qui soufflait doucement.  
Tenma n'était pas tranquille dans cette ambiance. Il ne se sentait pas du tout en sécurité, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucune idée si celui qu'il attendait allait venir. C'est dans cette ambiance froide et muette qu'il se mit à penser aux pires des scenarios.  
Et le fait qu'il entendit soudainement des bruits de pas derrière lui, ne le rassurait pas du tout.  
Il fit volte-face et tomba nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme, qui se tenait à présent juste devant lui. Le brun retint un cri de surprise lorsqu'il le vit. Il recula d'un pas et les deux restèrent sans bouger un moment, tout deux se sondèrent mutuellement du regard, silencieusement.  
Matsukaze s'attarda sur le magnifique visage du garçon en face de lui, qu'il put voir dans la nuit grâce à la lune qui les éclairait. Fin, pâle, et avec une expression légèrement plus sereine qu'au château le jour-même. Ses yeux dorés ne quittèrent pas le brun un instant, tandis que ses cheveux foncés flottèrent dans la douce brise. Il avait aussi délaissé sa lourde armure d'argent pour des habits plus confortables, laissant mieux apercevoir les formes de son corps. S'il n'était pas comme dans ses rêves, il n'en était que plus beau.

« - Alors, tu es venu… » Annonça simplement Tsurugi.

Le brun ne trouva rien d'autre à faire qu'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, alors qu'il sentait ses joues s'enflammer à l'entente de sa voix, cette si belle voix qu'il n'avait pus que percevoir une fois dans un murmure. Sa réaction provoqua un léger rictus chez le garçon en face de lui.

« - Quel est ton nom ?  
\- M-Matsukaze Tenma… » bégaya le plus jeune.  
« - Matsukaze Tenma… Je suis Tsurugi Kyousuke. Détend-toi, je ne vais pas te faire du mal… Allons plutôt nous asseoir, j'aimerais discuter avec toi. »

Kyousuke alla donc s'asseoir au bord de la fontaine, et le brun le rejoint timidement. Comme celui-ci, de son côté, ne se sentait pas assez confiant pour lancer la conversation, cela devait être au tour du chevalier de le faire, bien que de son coté, il ne savait pas exactement par quoi commencer. Il y avait tant de chose qu'il voulait lui dire, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il prenne peur et s'en aille. Ce garçon… Il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle attirance pour quelqu'un auparavant, et il ne voulait sûrement pas l'effrayer et le faire fuir.  
Le silence régna alors un long moment avant que Tsurugi ne se lance finalement.

« - Pourquoi t'es-tu présenté devant le roi, aujourd'hui ? »

« Aïe. Ce n'est vraiment pas la meilleure façon de débuter une conversation avec un inconnu » se dit-il. Surtout que ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait particulièrement. Mais il ne revint pas sur ses paroles, car il voulait tout de même savoir.

« - Un… Un de mes amis est victime de la bataille d'il y a deux ans, et… Ce qu'il vit est vraiment horrible… ! Alors… Je voulais juste que le Roi les aide… Mais il a l'air de ne pas y porter d'attention du tout… Je ne comprends pas… »

A ce moment, le chevalier se rendit compte que cet enfant était si innocent que cela lui faisait presque de la peine. Pour un garçon si aimable et attentionné, vivre dans ce monde qui était le leur… C'était criminel. Mais il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix.

« - Tes intentions son louables… Mais c'était inutile de te présenter devant lui.  
\- P-Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Parce que notre Roi est un pourri qui ne se soucie en aucun cas de son peuple, et encore moins de ceux qui n'ont plus d'argent. »

Ses paroles choquèrent le brun, qui resta silencieux.

« - Désolé de te l'annoncer comme ça… Mais c'est la vérité. Et les soldats qui sont à sa botte son comme lui.  
\- Mais alors… Pourquoi quelqu'un comme vous est sous ses ordres… ? »

Kyousuke resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre.

« - J'ai mes raisons. »

Tenma se sentit soudainement gêné d'avoir posé cette question et s'excusa à plusieurs reprises, malgré que Tsurugi lui ai dit que ce n'était pas important. Le silence se réinstalla alors un court instant.

« - Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? » Lança finalement Matsukaze.  
« - Vas-y.  
\- Quel âge avez-vous ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret… Vous avez l'air bien plus jeune que la pluparts des soldats que j'ai vu.  
\- Je ne suis pas bien plus vieux que toi. J'ai seize ans.  
\- Uh ? Seulement ?! Mais… Je ne pensais pas que des personnes si jeunes pouvaient être recrutées auprès du Roi…  
\- J'ai dû mentir sur mon âge pour gagner ce travail. Ca a été dur de leur faire croire que j'étais déjà majeur, mais j'ai réussi. Mais assez parlé de moi, dis-moi plutôt quel âge toi tu as.  
\- Ah, oui… J'ai quatorze ans.  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Le chevalier leva la tête vers le ciel et contempla la lune, alors que celle-ci commençait doucement à s'affaisser. Bientôt, il allait falloir que les deux se séparent, et si Kyousuke n'avait pas abordé le sujet qu'il voulait d'ici là, il allait s'en vouloir jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre, et Dieu sait quand celle-ci aurait eu lieu. Il décida donc de se lancer une bonne fois pour toute, et rompit le silence.

« - J'ai rêvé de toi, Tenma. »

Le cœur du brun se mit à rata un battement à ces mots. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« - Cela fait longtemps que chaque nuit, je rêve d'une personne qui venait me consoler lors de mes pires cauchemars, rien que de par sa présence… » Reprit-il. « Et cette personne… C'est toi, sans aucun doute. »

Tenma resta silencieux tandis qu'il sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il se sentit à nouveau rougir et n'osait pas poser son regard sur le garçon à ses côtés. Le chevalier, lui, garda les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé, sans rien ajouter. Il attendait une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit. Et il dû faire un effort surhumain pour cacher son immense stresse, par rapport à celle-ci.

« - M-Moi… Moi aussi. » Risqua finalement Matsukaze.

Kyousuke écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant et posa son regard sur le plus jeune.

« - Ca fait plus d'un mois que je rêve de vous… Mais… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je n'en n'ai aucune idée…  
\- Tenma… »

Les deux garçons étaient à présent en train de rougir, et aucune d'eux n'osait ajouter quoi que ce soit. Repensant à ses indomptables envies de caresser la peau bronzée du jeune lors de ses rêves, ces dernières prirent Tsurugi aux tripes, mais cette fois-ci, dans la réalité. Et cette fois-ci, il pouvait le faire, pour de vrai. Il approcha alors doucement sa main vers celle du brun, qui était posée sur le bord de la fontaine. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et la saisit. Bien qu'étonné, Tenma le laissa faire. Le contact de la peau du chevalier contre la sienne procura une étrange et agréable sensation à Matsukaze, comme si tout son corps s'était réchauffé d'un coup, que son cœur s'était apaisé, et que tous sentiments de malaise ou de peur s'étaient envolés. Et ces sensations étaient réelles.  
Kyousuke ressentit exactement la même chose.  
Ils se mirent tous deux à sourire sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils restèrent ensuite un moment comme ça, se tenant la main, sans bouger, seulement en se regardant dans les yeux l'un l'autre. Le regard océan du brun se plongea dans celui doré de l'autre, et il se serait crû en plein dans un nouveau rêve… Un nouveau songe encore plus merveilleux que le précédent.  
Pris à nouveau d'un inébranlable envie, le garçon aux cheveux bleus nuit se rapprocha doucement du plus jeune, réduisant petit à petit la distance qui séparait leurs deux visages. Tenma, lui, ne bougeait pas. Il ferma les yeux, son cœur s'affolant dans sa poitrine.  
Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre quand Kyousuke se stoppa, luttant intérieurement pour ne pas déposer les siennes sur ses semblables. Il fixa le visage paisible de Matsukaze qui, visiblement, n'attendait que ça. Le voyant ainsi, le chevalier ne résista pas plus longtemps et pressa finalement ses lèvres contre leurs consœurs, douces et délicieuses, embrassant tendrement Tenma en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux. De l'autre, il serra celle du brun, qui s'abandonna au doux baiser du garçon de ses rêves.  
Ils ne le rompirent qu'un moment après, lorsque tous deux durent reprendre leurs souffles. Le plus jeune était plus rouge que jamais et garda les yeux rivés sur le plus âgé, qui délogea la main de ses cheveux pour venir caresser sa joue avec celle-ci. Le brun sourit à nouveau, ce qui fit sourire Kyousuke à son tour.  
Le garçon aux cheveux bleus nuit leva finalement les yeux au ciel, celui-ci commençant tout doucement à prendre une teinte orangée.

« - Le soleil va se lever. » Murmura-t-il.

Il s'éloigna ensuite du brun et se leva. Remarquant son air déçu, il ébouriffa ses cheveux en riant légèrement.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, nous nous reverrons. Demain, au même endroit, et à la même heure… »

Tenma retrouva le sourire et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.  
Ils allèrent partir chacun de leur coté lorsque Tsurugi s'arrêta soudainement.

« - Au fait, Tenma. »

Le brun s'arrête alors également et se tourna vers lui.

« - Oui ?  
\- Le Prince… Lui peut aider ton ami.  
\- Uh ? Un Prince ? Il y a un Prince ?  
\- Oui… C'est normal que tu ne sois pas au courant. Je te donnerais plus de détails demain, si tu le souhaites.  
\- D'accord ! Alors, à demain !  
\- A demain. »

Les deux jeunes rentrèrent chez eux sous ces mots.

Allongé dans son lit, la fatigue gagna Matsukaze. Et pourtant, le jour commençait déjà à montrer le bout de son nez. Malgré ça, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, souriant, repensant à cet instant merveilleux qu'était leur premier baiser.  
Son rêve, lui, était toujours le même, à son plus grand étonnement lors de son réveil.

Il fut réveillé, alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. Il se leva en baillant et alla ouvrir. Il fut étonné de voir que celui qui avait toqué était Kirino et non Aki, comme il l'avait pensé. Celui-ci avait un air dépité sur le visage, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

« - Désolé de t'avoir réveillé… Je ne savais pas que tu dormais encore… » Soupira le rosé, les yeux bas.  
« - Ehm… Ce n'est pas grave ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Son ami garda le silence un court instant avant de reprendre.

« - C'est… Shindou… »

Matsukaze n'eut pas besoin de plus. Il fit entrer Ranmaru dans sa chambre et referma la porte. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur son lit avec lui.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, avec Shindou ?  
\- J'ai reçu une lettre de ses parents ce matin… Et… »

Les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux du marchand de tissu. Sa faible, tremblante, et ses yeux embués et humides firent de la peine au brun, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir dans cet état.

« - Et… ? » S'enquit-il finalement, après quelques secondes de silence.  
« - Et… Il n'a plus le droit de me voir… »

Sa voix de brisa sur ses derniers mots et il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Paniqué devant les pleurs de son ami, Tenma ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il voyait à quel point c'était douloureux pour lui, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire face à sa détresse. Il ne trouva qu'une solution le prendre dans ses bras.  
Et à sa grande surprise, Kirino se blottit contre lui, sanglotant.

« - A-Avant… Il venait me voir en cachette… Le soir… » Bégaya-t-il, ses larmes ne cessant de couler à flots. « Mais maintenant… Ils sont au courant et… Ils ne le laisseront plus faire… Je ne le reverrais plus… ! »

Ce que venait de lui dire son ami lui brisa le cœur. Il ne les avait vus qu'une fois agir comme un couple, mais il pouvait sentir à quel point ils s'aimaient tous deux, et à quel point ils étaient heureux tous ensemble. Et leur bonheur a été compromis… A cause de cette affaire avec le Roi ? Ca ne pouvait être que ça !  
 _« C'est toi qui as amené ces enfants ici, Shindou. J'en toucherais deux mots à tes parents. »_  
Il avait mit sa menace à exécution… Et à cause de ça, les parents de Shindou avaient été mis au courant qu'il trainait avec des paysans, et pire, qu'il avait une relation avec l'un d'entre eux.  
« Et c'est à cause de moi… » se mit à penser Tenma alors que Ranmaru ne cessait de pleurer contre son épaule.  
« C'est à cause de moi qu'ils ont tous les deux été entraînés dans cette histoire. Je n'aurais pas dû leur demander d'aide… J'aurais dû me débrouiller seul ! Si je l'avais fais, à cette heure-ci, ils seraient encore ensemble… Heureux… »  
Le cœur de Matsukaze se serra. Il culpabilisait. Il se sentait coupable du malheur de son meilleur ami. Il n'en serait pas là s'il ne lui avait pas demandé d'aide. Mais l'ennui est… Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait, seul ?

« - Désolé, Kirino… »

Le rosé leva son regard humide vers le brun, tandis que celui-ci avait la tête basse.

« - C'est de ma faute, tout ça… Je n'aurais pas dû t'entraîner là-dedans… Je suis désolé ! Si j'avais su ce qui allait arriver…  
\- Ne dis pas ça, Tenma… »

Il se tut en entendant son ami et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« - Ca devait arriver, un jour ou l'autre… Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Et puis, si je n'avais pas voulu aider ces gens, ça ne serait pas arrivé non plus… Tu n'as fais que me montrer la face cachée de cette ville… Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça… » **  
**  
Sous ces mots, Ranmaru tenta tant bien que mal d'essuyer les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues, en vain, celles-ci revenant à flots à chaque fois, alors qu'il ne pouvait se retirer de la tête l'idée qu'il ne reverrait plus son seul amour.  
Mal à l'aise, Matsukaze ne savait pas quoi dire, ni faire de plus. Il se contenta donc de rester auprès de son ami jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, non sans peine, se calme finalement. Le brun devina que le rosé avait besoin de compagnie, de quelqu'un qui le fasse oublier sa peine, au moins l'espace de quelques instants. Il devina aussi que c'était sur lui que Kirino comptait pour cela. Il décida donc de passer l'après-midi dehors avec lui. Ils se baladèrent un peu partout, discutant de tout et de rien, évitant à tout prix le sujet des évènements qui s'étaient passés dernièrement. Pourtant, Tenma aurait voulu parler de sa rencontre la nuit dernière. Mais il se retint. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de baratiner le rosé avec ça.  
Dans le courant de la journée, les deux amis allèrent même voir une danseuse sur l'une des plus grande places de la ville. En son centre, elle bougeait gracieusement, observée par tous les nombreux passants autour, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulant au rythme de ses pas. Et pendant qu'elle mouvait son corps, elle chantait, d'une voix cristalline apte à faire fondre le cœur des plus grands des tyrans. En écoutant bien ses paroles, on pouvait entendre qu'elle contait l'histoire d'une jeune fille au cœur bon, éclatant comme le soleil.  
Les deux jeunes n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'elle auparavant, mais ils furent tous deux subjugués par le magnifique spectacle qu'elle offrait, à elle seule. Durant ces quelques minutes, le rosé porta uniquement son intention sur la danseuse, oubliant presque totalement ses tracas. Matsukaze vit alors qu'il était parvenu, en l'amenant ici, à finalement lui changer les idées, au moins un court moment.

Lorsqu'ils durent se séparer, le ciel était déjà teinté d'orange nuancé de rose, indiquant que le soleil était en train de se coucher. Kirino se tourna vers son ami avant de repartir vers chez lui.

« - Merci, Tenma… Merci pour tout. » Dit-il simplement.

Comme simple réponse, le brun sourit grandement et s'exclama

« - Tout va bien se passer ! »

Sa dernière réplique arracha un très léger sourire à Ranmaru, qui tourna ensuite les talons et rentra chez lui. Matsukaze ne tarda pas alors à faire de même.

Les tentions entre Aki et son neveux ne s'étaient pas atténuées, et ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de la soirée, une fois de plus.  
Tard le soir, beaucoup moins hésitant que la dernière fois, Tenma se leva de son lit et sortit discrètement de la maison. Il se dirigea vers la place de la fontaine, tellement heureux à l'idée qu'il allait revoir Tsurugi, qu'il en oublia la peur que lui procuraient les rues sombres de la ville, plongée de la nuit.  
Lorsqu'il arriva après quelques minutes de marche, il n'y avait personne. Il s'installa donc au bord de la fontaine et patienta, posant son regard sur le ciel étoilé. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la nuit dernière, à ce somptueux baiser que le chevalier lui avait donné. Le rouge lui remonta aux joues rien que d'y songer.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le garçon aux cheveux bleus nuits arrive finalement. Il alla s'asseoir en silence à coté du brun, qui ne le remarqua qu'à ce moment là. Il lui sourit.

« - Bonsoir, Tsurugi ! » Annonça-t-il, heureux.

Rien que de le voir ainsi, Kyousuke sourit légèrement, lui aussi.

« - Bonsoir, Tenma. Tout va bien ? »

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec les affaires de son ami, après tout.

« - Parfait. J'ai pus voir le Prince, dont je t'ai parlé hier. Pas longtemps, certes, mais j'ai réussi à aborder le sujet des répercussions de la bataille d'il y a deux ans.  
\- Ah, en parlant de ça ! Vous aviez dis que vous alliez me donner des détails sur ce fameux Prince !  
\- Quand nous ne sommes qu'entre nous, tu peux me tutoyer, Tenma.  
\- Eh, d'accord.  
\- Bref… C'est normal que tu n'ais jamais entendu parler du Prince. Peu de personnes le connaissent. D'après le Roi, ne pas le montrer au grand public serait pour limiter les tentatives d'assassinat, ce genre de choses… Enfin, à mon avis, c'est plutôt pour couper son fils de toute communication.  
\- Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Quand il était petit, le Prince n'avait pas le droit de sortir du château sans être escorté. Mais comme tout enfant, il avait besoin de liberté lui aussi. Il allait donc dehors en cachette. Puis il a rencontré un jeune paysan.  
\- Tiens ? Qui c'était ?  
\- Ca, je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Mais je sais qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensembles, durant des années, et ils ont fini par être vus. En apprenant ça, le Roi est entré dans une colère noire et aurait enfermé son fils dans sa chambre à double tours, seul, avec des gardes le surveillant tout le temps. C'est comme ça depuis trois ans maintenant.  
\- Trois ans ? C'est inhumain de séquestrer son enfant aussi longtemps !  
\- Et pourtant, notre souverain est comme ça. Il ne l'autorisera à sortir qu'à sa majorité.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que l'homme à la tête de ce royaume pouvait être aussi… Cruel… Mais comment es-tu au courant de tout ça ?  
\- Je l'ai appris de tous mes collègues qui sont au courant de cette histoire. Par chance, le Prince atteindra sa majorité dans seulement trois jours… Et à ce moment là il sera en mesure de réclamer de droit son trône.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Il est clair que le peuple est mécontent de ce Roi, et le Prince compte bien s'appuyer sur ce même peuple pour se soulever contre son père. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, hier, quand je lui ai raconté tout ce qu'il avait raté durant ces années, et que toi et tes amis avaient eu le cran de vous présenter devant son géniteur pour parler de la pauvreté qui sévissait.  
\- Ce Prince a l'air d'être un homme bon…  
\- Il l'est. Et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il sera un très bon meneur. Tenma… Lorsque le jour où il se montrera enfin arrivera, tu le soutiendras, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Evidemment ! »

Le brun retrouva le sourire qu'il avait perdu au court de la conversation.

« - Nous serons tous avec lui ! » Poursuivit-il. « Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer ! »

Ses mots firent sourire le chevalier à son tour.  
Les deux jeunes restèrent assis au bord de la fontaine, discutant de tout et de rien, oubliant tous leurs problèmes et leurs tracas, et ce toute la nuit. Ils durent bien évidemment se séparer quand le soleil commença à se lever, mais cela ne les attristait pas ils savaient qu'ils allaient se revoir la nuit prochaine. Et ils attendaient ce moment avec impatience.

L'après-midi, Tenma sortit de chez lui avec comme objectif d'aller voir Kirino, qui devait toujours être aussi déprimé. Il devait lui remonter le moral aujourd'hui aussi. C'est le rôle d'un ami, après tout.  
Mais sur le chemin, quelque chose attira son attention. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.  
Dans la foule qui bondait la rue, il pouvait distinguer ses cheveux bleus nuits. Ils étaient uniques. Il courut vers lui avec un large sourire aux lèvres et s'arrêta derrière lui.

« - Tsurugi… ! »

Il se stoppa net en voyant que la personne qui se tenait devant lui se déplaçait avec des béquilles. « Impossible… Il s'est blessé ? » Songea-t-il d'abord.  
Le garçon se tourna vers lui, un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Kyousuke, mais ce n'était pas lui…

« - Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, mon garçon ?  
\- Ehm… Excusez-moi, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre…  
\- … Mon petit frère, peut-être ? »

Le petit brun écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce qu'il venait de dire que Kyousuke avait un grand frère ?

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. On nous confond souvent, surtout de dos…  
\- Vous êtes le grand frère de Tsurugi ?  
\- Oui. Je m'appelle Yuuichi. Tu es un de ses amis ?  
\- Euh… Oui. »

Le sourire ne quitta pas le visage de l'aîné une seule seconde. Tenma ria nerveusement puis salua poliment Yuuichi avant de reprendre sa route.  
Il se rendit finalement chez Ranmaru, avec qui il passa la journée, tentant de le faire oublier un peu Shindou, une fois de plus. Encore une fois, il se retint de parler de Kyousuke - et de son frère éventuellement - au rosé, même si il souhaitait vraiment partager sa rencontre avec son ami. Il lui fallait attendre encore un peu, avant de le lui en parler. Au moins le temps qu'il soit remis de sa peine de cœur.

Le soir même, Kyousuke et Tenma se retrouvèrent une fois de plus au même endroit, et à la même heure. Ils sourirent tous deux en se voyant mutuellement. Ils allèrent s'asseoir au même endroit et le plus jeune, curieux, décida d'aborder tout de suite le sujet du grand frère Tsurugi.

« - J'ai rencontre ton grand frère, aujourd'hui ! Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu en avais un… »

Le chevalier se figea et garda le silence un moment.

« - Mon frère ?  
\- Oui ! Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup… Mais pourquoi il a des béquilles ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus nuits poussa un long soupir. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas apprécié que quelqu'un qu'il connait rencontre son frère, surtout pas en ce moment. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se mettre en colère contre Tenma, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il trouva à faire, c'est lui répondre calmement.

« - Il a fait une mauvaise chute, lorsqu'il était petit.  
\- Oh, je vois… »

Le plus âgé resta ensuite silencieux. Ce fut donc au brun de reprendre la conversation avec encore une autre question, remarquant l'air attristé sur le visage de Kyousuke.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête… ?  
\- Ce n'est rien… Juste que… » Il marqua une courte pause et serra les poings avant de reprendre. « Ca fait un moment qu'on ne se parle plus…  
\- Ah ? Pourquoi ?  
\- … Tu te souviens, la fois où tu m'as demandé pourquoi je travaillais auprès du Roi ?  
\- Evidemment.  
\- Et bien tu connais la raison maintenant. Yuuichi… Il n'est pas apte à travailler, avec ses béquilles. Et cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus de parents. Je devais donc trouver un moyen de lui offrir une vie confortable, au moins… Un métier grâce auquel nous n'aurions pas de problèmes financiers. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de devenir chevalier. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix, car même si je suis sous-payé, je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'aller à l'école, je ne sais donc pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Et quand il l'a sût, il n'a pas apprécié du tout…  
\- Vous vous êtes disputés à cause de ça ?  
\- Oui… Et depuis, on ne s'est pas revus. Je le connais, et je sais qu'il s'inquiète énormément pour moi… Mais au moins, grâce à ça, il peut vivre tranquillement. Sans problèmes d'argent, et à l'abri du danger… Et encore, s'il le peut c'est car il est seul… Si je vivais avec lui, il serait tout aussi dans la misère que je le suis.  
\- Tsurugi… »

Voyant le visage du garçon aux cheveux bleu nuit s'attrister de plus en plus, le brun ne pût se retenir d'être lui-même peiné. « Tsurugi n'a jamais voulu devenir chevalier, il y a été contraint pour offrir à son frère une vie calme… » pensa-t-il.  
Il enlaça soudainement le plus âgé. Celui-ci, bien qu'étonné, le laissa faire, quelque peu apaisé par son étreinte. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le chevalier n'avait pas reçu ce genre de marques d'affection, mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Tenma, il pouvait enfin donner, recevoir des contacts chaleureux… Tout ce qui le changeait de ce qu'il subissait chaque jour au château.  
Il resta un moment dans les bras du plus jeune, tranquille. Ce dernier aussi appréciait le serrer contre lui. Il en avait tant rêvé…  
Le reste de la soirée avant qu'ils durent se séparer, Matsukaze l'avait passée à parler de n'importe quoi avec Kyousuke, tentant de lui faire oublier son frère, et de réparer sa bêtise d'avoir parlé de lui à ce moment. Décidément, c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux ces derniers temps…

Les deux jours suivant se passèrent sans encombre. Tenma avait passé ses journées avec Kirino, et ses nuits avec Kyousuke.  
Puis le jour de l'anniversaire du Prince arriva.

Ce jours là, toutes les personnes dans les rues ne se dirigeaient que vers un seul endroit le château au centre de la ville. Autant les nobles que les paysans, tous se réunir près de l'immense bâtiment - certains purent accéder à la cour, mais elle fût très vite bondée. L'annonce de la présentation du Prince avait apparemment très vite fait le tour de la ville.  
Tenant son ami par le poignet et courant à toute vitesse vers la somptueuse construction, Tenma ne tarda pas à arriver près de la muraille et il parvint à se faufiler à l'intérieur de la cour, accompagné bien évidement du rosé. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient clairement voir le balcon du château, sur lequel était postés deux gardes. Toute la foule était agitée et attendait avec impatience de voir ce fameux Prince apparaitre.  
Ce dernier ne se fit pas désirer bien plus longtemps.  
Tout d'abord, ce fut le Roi qui vint sur le balcon, accueillit par de nombreux cris des personnes en bas. Il salua la foule avec un large sourire aux lèvres, puis se fut au tour de son fils d'entrer en scène, Tsurugi le suivant de près. Il s'arrêta aux cotés de son père et sonda la cohue qui l'acclama, avec encore plus d'agitation que pour le seigneur du royaume.  
Tenma garda les yeux rivés sur lui. Il avait véritablement l'allure d'un magnifique Prince dans ses habits blancs, autant que ses longs cheveux, ornés de dorures. Ses yeux d'un rouge vif accentuaient son regard froid alors qu'il continuait d'observer chaque personne en bas. Il avait la peau extrêmement pâle et des traits durs, mais non pas moins sublimes.  
Il resta silencieux alors qu'à coté de lui, le Roi prononça d'une voix fortes

« - Mon cher peuple, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter mon très cher fils et mon unique descendant, âgé de seize ans aujourd'hui, Hakuryuu ! »

Tout le peuple écria encore plus sa joie dans un bouquant infernal. Alors que le souverain du royaume semblait s'y plaire, son enfant, lui, garda une expression impassible. Il venait de finir de sonder la foule sous ses yeux et il tourna les yeux vers le chevalier à coté de lui. Celui-ci lui adressa des paroles inaudibles aux oreilles des personnes environnantes. Après cela, le Prince s'avança, paraissant encore mieux aux yeux du peuple. Le Roi le laissa faire, alors qu'il était loin d'imaginer ce que l'albinos allait dire.

« - Cher peuple d'Inazuma ! »

Sa voix était grave, force, percutante.  
Tout le monde se tut en l'entendant, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait dire.  
Hakuryuu était stressé. Atrocement. Il ne s'était jamais adressé à tant de monde à la fois, d'autant plus qu'une simple erreur dans son discours pouvait lui être fatale. Mais après avoir observé un moment toute la foule et remarqué les inégalités flagrante en chacun des habitants, et repensant par la même occasion à ces pauvres victimes de la guerre, il se dit qu'il devait réagir. C'était son devoir. Il cacha donc sa nervosité et s'exclama

« - C'est la première fois que je vois le royaume dont je suis le prince depuis trois longues années… Et je le trouve hideux ! »

Tous restèrent bouche-bée sous les paroles d'Hakuryuu, y compris Tenma et Kirino. Mais celui qui fut le plus choqué, c'était bien le Roi.  
Kyousuke, lui, n'avait pas l'air choqué. Il avait confiance en son Prince… Il n'avait pas à être choqué.

« - Regardez-vous, enfin ! » Reprit-il. « On m'avait conté à quoi ressemblait ce pays, ce peuple… Mais c'est pire que je ne l'imaginais ! Tandis que des personnes se plaisent dans leur vie aisée, sans aucun problème d'argent, d'autres sont obligés de travailler d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir mener une vie un tant sois peu normale, et même pire, certains on était abandonnés, délaissés après la bataille qu'il y a eu lieu il a deux ans, sans argent, sans abris ! Ces gens étaient sûrement ceux qui avaient le plus besoin d'aide, et ils ont été laissés derrière ! Je ne peux pas accepter cela !  
\- Enfin, mon fils, qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! » S'indigna le roi.  
« - Vous le savez très bien, père… Vous êtes à l'origine de tout cela ! Vous êtes rongés de l'intérieur par votre avarice et vous dépensez sans compter pour décorer votre château, tout en étant au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe ailleurs ! Les soldats qui défendent leur pays, parfois au péril de leur vie, travaillent beaucoup trop et reçoivent trop peu d'argent pour tous les efforts qu'ils fournissent ! Des tonnes de personnes sont dehors, dans les rues froides entre les ruines, affamées, et elles ne reçoivent aucune aide ! Les paysans sont condamnés à n'avoir que de sales besognes, tout cela pour remplir vos poches !  
\- Il suffit !  
\- Peuple d'Inazuma ! » sa voix fut encore plus forte qu'avant alors qu'il se tourna à nouveau vers la foule. « Dès à présent je suis majeur, et je suis en tout droit de gouverner à la place de mon père ! Si seulement vous m'acceptez, vous, alors je mettrais toute ma force et mon âme pour abolir ces inégalités ! Je donnerais tout pour donner à chacun d'entre vous une vie meilleure, même si pour cela je dois suer sang et eau ! »

Hakuryuu marqua une pause, reprenant son souffle. Il s'attendait en même temps à une réponse de ce fameux peuple. Mais il ne se passa rien.

« - Impudent ! » S'écria le Roi. « Alors que je t'autorise enfin à sortir, tu en profite pour tenter de me détrôner ? Mais c'est inutile ! Personne ici ne voudr-…  
\- Longue vie au Roi Hakuryuu ! »

Une voix aigüe et enfantine s'éleva au beau milieu de la foule, provenant d'un gamin brun, le poing levé et un air déterminé sur le visage, répétant encore et encore ce même slogan.

« - Longue vie au Roi Hakuryuu ! Longue vie au Roi Hakuryuu ! »

Très vite, l'enfant fut rejoint par un autre qui se tenait à ses côtés depuis le début, avec d'étonnants cheveux roses et sa voix plus forte qu'on aurait put l'imaginer.

« - Longue vie au Roi Hakuryuu ! Longue vie au Roi Hakuryuu ! Longue vie au Roi Hakuryuu ! »

Puis ce fut au tour d'un autre garçon brun, admirablement vêtu, avec des yeux chocolats dans lesquels se reflétait une incroyable volonté.

« - Longue vie au Roi Hakuryuu ! Longue vie au Roi Hakuryuu ! Longue vie au Roi Hakuryuu ! Longue vie au Roi Hakuryuu ! »

Le chevalier qui se tenait aux cotés du Prince, dans sa rayonnante armure d'argent, leva le poing en l'air et répéta de sa voix percutante cette même phrase, soulevant avec lui, petit à petit, ses collègues.  
Peu à peu, la foule entière se mit à clamer ces mêmes mots à l'unisson, laissant un Roi désappointé et un Prince ayant abandonné son expression impassible, pour une de grand étonnement. Le peuple n'avait jamais été aussi uni qu'à ce moment là, et il était maintenant aux cotés de leur nouveau Roi, Hakuryuu.  
Il avait réussi. Ils avaient réussi.  
Déshonoré, l'ancien Roi retourna à l'intérieur du château, la tête basse, cédant définitivement son trône et sa couronne à son fis.  
Alors que la foule continuait de crier le même slogan - saufs quelques nobles, ceux-ci étant vraiment minoritaires -, Hakuryuu se tourna vers son fidèle chevalier, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Ne trouve-tu pas que mon peuple est ravissant, ainsi ?  
\- Il l'est, Monseigneur. Il est absolument splendide.  
\- Evidemment… Merci pour ce que tu as fais, Tsurugi.  
\- Je n'ai fais que mon devoir, il est inutile de me remercier.  
\- J'ai cependant quelque chose à te demander.  
\- Tout ce que vous voudrez. »

Deux heures plus tard seulement, le nouveau Roi était installé au bout d'une grande table dans la salle de réception, et étaient assis près de lui Tenma, Kirino et Shindou. C'était l'une des demandes d'Hakuryuu à Kyousuke, plus tôt lui amener ces trois garçons qui avaient eu le courage de tenir tête à l'ancien Roi.  
Assis l'un à coté de l'autre, le rosé dû se retenir de sauter au cou de son petit-ami. Il se contenta donc de serrer sa main sous la table, ce qui était suffisant aux deux amants pour les rassurer mutuellement.

« - Je tenais à vous remercier, tous les trois. C'est en partie grâce à vous que tout cela est arrivé. » annonça l'albinos, un air plus calme qu'avant sur le visage.  
« - Vous méritiez ce trône, Majesté. Le peuple a confiance en vous. » Répondit Shindou.  
« - En effet… » Il posa son regard sur Tenma avant de reprendre. « J'ai entendu dire que c'est grâce à toi que tout cela à commencé.  
\- E-Ehm, et bien… » Bégaya-t-il.  
« - C'est bon, ne t'embête pas. Je voulais juste te remercier. » Ricana le nouveau Roi, amusé par sa timidité.

Le brun se contenta de sourire en guise de réponse, accompagnant un léger rire gêné.  
Peu après, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent sur Kyousuke.

« - Tu es revenu plus tôt que prévu. Tu l'as trouvé ? » S'enquit l'albinos.  
« - Oui. Il est là. »

Le chevalier s'écarta alors et laissa apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, au grand étonnement des deux meilleurs amis, Shuu, toujours vêtu piteusement, crasseux, avec une affreuse mine fatiguée.  
En le voyant, Hakuryuu se leva soudainement, une expression presque horrifiée sur le visage alors qu'il gardait les yeux rivés sur lui. Il approcha doucement et se posta juste devant lui.

« - Shuu… »

Une profonde tristesse pouvait être lue dans les yeux du jeune brun, alors qu'il plongea son regard dans celui du Roi.

« - Hakuryuu… » Dit-il d'une voix enrouée, tremblante. « … Le chevalier m'a tout dit. Pourquoi tu as disparu tout d'un coup, pourquoi nous n'avons reçu aucune aide de la famille royale… »

Le jeune voleur baissa la tête, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues.

« - Je t'ai détesté, Hakuryuu… » Reprit-il. « J'ai crû que tu m'avais abandonné… Je t'ai détesté de tout mon être… Pour m'avoir laissé… Mais aussi parce que je ne pouvais pas renier le fait que je t'aimais de tout mon cœur… »

Le visage de l'albinos s'attristait de plus en plus, à mesure que Shuu parlait.

« - Et je t'ai haïs… Du plus profond de mon âme… Parce qu'à cause de tout ça… Ma petite sœur est morte… ! »

Ces derniers mots brisèrent le cœur d'Hakuryuu, alors qu'en face de lui, son ami d'enfance se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.  
Les quatre garçons autour d'eux n'en revenaient pas eux-mêmes. Kyousuke et Shindou étaient bouleversés par la situation, bien qu'ils ne connaissaient ni Shuu, ni sa sœur. Tenma et Kirino, quant à eux, virent apparaitre au coin de leurs yeux des larmes.  
Abominablement peiné et retenant ses propres larmes, le Roi passa doucement ses bras autour du frêle sans abri et le pris contre lui. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour se blottir contre son corps chaud, sanglotant contre son épaule.

« - Je suis désolé, Shuu… Je suis tellement désolé… Je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ne pourra réparer mes fautes, ne pourra changer ce que tu as vécu, ne pourra te ramener ta sœur… Mais… Je suis désolé… Tellement… »

Le silence régna ensuite dans la salle durant un long moment, les seuls sons que l'ont pouvait entendre étaient les pleurs d'un pauvre grand frère qui venait de perdre son monde, son tout, sa petite sœur.  
Ce fut Hakuryuu qui finit par briser le silence.

« - Je te promet, Shuu… Je te promets que plus jamais je ne te laisserais seul. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Tu es tout pour moi… Durant toutes ces années, je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer… Je pensais à toi tout le temps, en regardant cet adorable pantin que tu m'as fabriqué de tes propres mains…  
\- Tu l'as toujours… ? » Murmura le brun d'une voix faible.  
« - Evidemment… »

Shuu leva doucement la tête vers son ami d'enfance et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, bien qu'il voyait un peu flou, sa vue étant brouillée par ses larmes. L'albinos passa tout doucement une main sur sa joue et essuya ses larmes avec le pouce, luttant tant bien que mal pour afficher un sourire tendre sur son visage, bien que son cœur fût transpercé par la peine de voir son seul amour ainsi. Partagé entre la haine, la tristesse et la joie, le brun trouva tout de même la force d'afficher un très léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Avec ça, Hakuryuu déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les sienne, venant l'embrasser avec une tendresse que l'ont n'aurait jamais pu imaginer venant d'un tel homme.  
Shuu ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, il répondit doucement à son baiser, et leurs deux cœurs se réchauffèrent d'un coup. Les pleurs du brun cessèrent petit à petit et l'albinos se sentit mieux, allégé du lourd poids de sa culpabilité. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux à ce moment là, et peu importait ce que les autres derrière pouvaient bien penser…  
Ils ne se séparèrent plus tard que par manque d'air, mais leurs deux corps restaient collés ensemble dans une forte étreinte.

« - Je t'aime, Shuu. » Susurra le Roi à l'oreille de son bien aimé.  
« - Je t'aime aussi, Hakuryuu… »

La scène réchauffa les cœurs des quatre garçons autour, tous étant attendris par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« - C'est terminé maintenant, hein… ? » souffla Shuu en regardant son Roi.  
« - Oui… Tout est terminé… Et à partir de maintenant, tout va bien se passer. »

Apaisé et rassuré, le brun se laissa tomber contre son amour, la fatigue l'ayant gagné.

« - Il va bien ?! » S'enquit directement Tenma.  
« - Oui. » Répondit calmement Hakuryuu. « Il va bien. »

Le brun poussa un soupire de soulagement et sourit, et son sourire fût très vite rejoins par ceux de ses quatre ami.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que tout cela s'était produit. Hakuryuu avait annoncé son mariage avec Shuu prochainement, et ainsi ils allaient gouverner ensemble. Le royaume d'Inazuma allait être à ce jour le premier royaume à être gouverné par deux Rois. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire pour certain. En parlant de ça, depuis qu'Hakuryuu était monté sur le trône, beaucoup de choses avaient changées les inégalités étaient beaucoup moins importantes, les personnes victimes de la bataille « d'il y a deux ans » ont été secourues et les soldats, ainsi que la garde royale, bénéficiaient de beaucoup plus de repos et d'un salaire mieux adapté, ce qui était une aubaine pour Kyousuke. Qui aurait crû qu'un Prince si jeune allait pouvoir faire de telles prouesses en si peu de temps ? Bien qu'il est vrai qu'il n'était pas seul…  
Les écarts entre les rangs sociaux ayant été considérablement réduits, Shindou et Kirino pouvaient ainsi vivre leur amour au grand jour. Ils n'étaient plus obligés de se cacher, et les parents Takuto n'avaient plus de quoi empêcher leur fils de voir son aman. Leur bonheur n'était plus perturbé.  
Kyousuke avait délaissé son titre de chevalier pour être embauché dans la garde royale, là où il pourra veiller sur ses Rois tout en étant moins exposés aux combats et aux dangers de la guerre si jamais il venait à y avoir une autre bataille, lui qui détestait se battre. Il s'était d'ailleurs réconcilier avec son grand frère, et il venait le voir chaque fois qu'il avait du temps libre.  
Ayant appris tout ce que son neveux avait fait, Aki s'excusa mille fois devant Tenma qui n'eût aucune peine à se réconcilier avec elle. Ils avaient alors tous deux regagné leur confiance mutuelle, et le lien qui les unissait. D'ailleurs, les parents Matsukaze eux aussi ont bénéficié d'une réduction du temps de travail, ainsi ils ont été plus apte à voir leur petit garçon et Kino.

« - C'est dingue quand on y repense, hein ? Dire que tout ça n'est partit de rien pour finir par prendre des proportions énormes… » Dit le petit brun en se remémorant tout ces souvenirs.  
« - C'est ce que je pense aussi. » Affirma le garçon aux cheveux bleus nuits.

Kyousuke et Tenma, pour la première fois depuis leur relation qui datait d'un mois tout juste, dormaient ensemble ce soir là. Ils étaient allongé dans le petit lit de Matsukaze, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et ils se tenaient la main, discutant justement de ces souvenirs.

« - Il se fait tard, on devrait peut-être dormir, hein ? » ria légèrement le plus jeune.  
« - Ouais… Sinon je vais être fatigué pour aller travailler demain.  
\- Et oui !  
\- Aller, bonne nuit, Tenma. » Sourit Tsurugi en embrassant doucement le front de son bien-aimé.  
« - Bonne nuit, Kyousuke ! »

Les deux amants ne tardèrent pas plus à s'endormir, tous deux étant exténués.  
Quelque chose d'étrange se passa dans le rêve de Tenma ce jour là. C'était différent. Il comprit cependant très vite ce que cela signifiait…  
C'était son même rêve, mais, du point de vue de l'amour de sa vie.

Le petit brun se tenait au beau milieu d'un champ de cadavres, du sang était éparpillé à ses pieds, le ciel était rougit par les flammes, l'air inondé d'une odeur répugnante, et les seuls sons que l'on pouvait entendre étaient les cris des soldats tombant au combat et des civils tentant de s'échapper. Et pourtant, il était serein. Il fixait le chevalier avec attention, comme obnubilé par sa personne, et oubliant totalement l'atmosphère tout bonnement détestable qui les entouraient. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus nuits se surprit à se perdre dans la contemplation de l'être qui se trouvait en face de lui, à en oublier de prendre son arme et se battre. Ses cheveux chocolat ondulant doucement, portés par la légère brise qui soufflait entre les maisons enflammées, sa peau légèrement bronzée semblant douce et lui donnant une irrépressible envie de la caresser, ses traits enfantins et son regard océan plein d'innocence marquèrent le cœur du soldat. Comme quelque peu apaisé par cette vision enchanteresse, le chevalier se trouva d'un coup plus léger sous sa lourde armure d'argent, et il avança doucement vers lui. Lui ne bougeait pas, perplexe. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres seulement de ce doux mirage et murmura mélancoliquement

« - Je ne veux plus me battre. »

Tenma se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, en synchronisation totale avec Kyousuke. Les deux se regardèrent un moment, dubitatif.

« - Alors c'est ce que tu voyais, Tenma… C'est pour ça que tu étais si calme… » murmura Tsurugi.  
« - Et c'est pour ça que tu avais l'air si triste… Oh, Kyousuke… »

Le jeune brun se jeta sur son petit ami pour l'enlacer doucement.

« - C'était cette fameuse bataille d'il y a deux ans, c'est ça… ?  
\- Oui… J'avais ton âge quand j'y ai participé… Et ca m'a toujours hanté… Jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisses. »

Matsukaze leva les yeux vers son petit ami et plongea son regard dans le sien, avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement.

« - C'est toi qui m'a aidé à supporter cet horrible cauchemar, chaque soirs… Merci, Tenma.  
\- Mhmh… Ne t'inquiète pas, Kyousuke. Ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. C'est terminé maintenant ! Tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de te battre.  
\- … Oui. » Sourit Tsurugi.

Il serra tendrement son petit prince contre lui et se rendormit facilement, alors que ce dernier se blottit contre son chevalier et le rejoignit dans le monde des songes, bercé par les battements du cœur de l'être le plus cher à ses yeux.


End file.
